Razorback
Razorback (alternatively spelled Razor Back) is a Hard boat featured in Hydro Thunder, Hydro Thunder Hurricane, and Hydro Thunder GO. Appearance ''Hydro Thunder Razorback is a yellow-and-red V-hull boat with two distinctive headlight units at the front resembling extra cockpit canopies, a rear wing spoiler, and three inboard engines (see '''Specifications '''below). It also has a hydroplane-style cockpit canopy with air intake vents on either side. At the very front of the hull are five progressively-sized v-shaped slots. At the very back are three vented plates, which open when the booster modules are deployed when you collected a Boost power-up. On the sides of the boat is its racing number, 52, along with the boat's name on the spoiler. Hydro Thunder 2 Razorback also had a redesign in the unreleased sequel, with different-looking red decals than in the original. Of course, instead of the two large headlight units, there are now four smaller units, in addition to a automotive-style spoiler with the boat's racing number, SU-66, in addition to its name on the side. There is also a new, aircraft-style canopy, and the air intake vents on the sides extend to the rear. The three engine units are also redesigned, with the center engine further back than the other two. Hydro Thunder Hurricane/''Hydro Thunder GO Razorback gained a new design, this time with new red decals. In addition, it has two extra engine units behind a new, aircraft-style cockpit canopy that forms part of the new booster assembly. Speaking of the cockpit canopy, there are now three extra air intake vents (two small ones on the larger ones, and one on top). At the rear is a new, two-winged spoiler that raises when the booster is deployed, and lowers when retracted. Of course, Razorback has three engines, but this time they are mode-changing outboard units with retractable double exhaust pipes for the booster system built directly into them. In addition, the frontal headlight units are redesigned, and look more like air intake units. Like the other boats in Hurricane, it has a set of alternative color schemes. There is also a toy boat of Razorback that can be played with by the XBox Live avatar, purchasable for 18,500 credits. The toy boat also has a button that activates a toy version of the booster mechanism. Official Description (Hydro Thunder) The most difficult boat to control in the H.T.R.A. lineup! Once thought of as a total design failure, Razorback was forgotten until an H.T.R.A. member learned the secret to mastering this fast and furious boat! With speed and Mighty Hull activation time like no other, Razorback is recommended for only the most experienced racers. Specifications *Powerplant: Triple 650HP Starick 5.7 inboards, each with a single DuRanc prop *Booster Module(s): Triple supercharged outboards, each with dual, counter-rotation DuRanc props Hydro Thunder Razorback is among the fastest boats in the game, and is one of the most difficult to control, as well. Its stability is terrible, so you may have to take it easy on the steering and/or slow down in order to corner effectively. However, its Mighty Hull activation time is quick on the draw, and the output of its booster is powerful, but it also worsens the handling, so treat this boat with caution. It was even labeled as an "Ultra Hard" boat in the arcade version because of this. In addition, the time it takes for the booster to deploy is a bit lengthy, about 3-4 seconds until fully deployed. Hydro Thunder Hurricane/GO Razorback returns in Hydro Thunder Hurricane and Hydro Thunder GO with better handling than in the original game, but it is as hard to control in the air. To compensate, the speed and booster output of the boat is as incredible as ever. Not only that, but the booster deploys more quickly than in the original game. Trivia *It's probable that Razorback's poor stability in the original game comes from its center of gravity being towards the rear of the boat, resulting from the weight of not only the main engines, but also the booster modules and the mechanism that deploys and retracts them. Considering that it was seen as a design failure, according to the official description, this wouldn't be surprising. *Razorback is one of the most recognizable boats in the Hydro Thunder series, not just for its appearance and capabilities, but also for being on the cover of the PS1 and N64 ports, as well as on the cover for Hydro Thunder Hurricane and on the side art of the original game's arcade machine, along with the phamplets of the arcade game. *The term "razorback" is an Americanism for a wild boar, the male of which using its tusks to defend itself when cornered. Gallery HTBSelectRazorback.jpg|Razorback on the boat select screen in Hydro Thunder HT2Razorback.jpg|Razorback's likeness in the unreleased sequel, Hydro Thunder 2 HT2Boatsset1.jpg|Razorback (Hydro Thunder 2), along with a redesigned Thresher and Cutthroat Category:Hard Boats Category:Boats Category:Hydro Thunder Category:Hydro Thunder Hurricane Category:Hydro Thunder GO